The invention relates to a security device for preventing unwanted entry into a home, office or other secured facility by re-enforcing any door or window with a plurality of parallel horizontal rods made out of iron, brass or other strong metal extending out of a vertical rod attached to the side opposite to the hinge side of the door frame for limited rotation in order to hold the device in a locked position until the rod is rotated to partially open the device a predetermined amount to investigate. Although Applicant's invention operates somewhat like the conventional chain locks, which secure only a small area on the door and can be kicked in, Applicant's invention applies pressure against entry to a greater area of the door.